Baby Girl
by LoveforPenandDerek
Summary: Morgan and Garcia. Derek meets a sexy stranger in Chicago in 2000 and it changes everything he wants for his life. But can he keep her or will she leave his life as quickly as she entered? AU
1. Chapter 1

**Premise- **Morgan and Garcia. Derek and Penelope meet for the first time in Chicago in 2000 and set off a chain of events that have life altering consquences.

**Note-**

Derek's age is based on comments in 'Profiler, Profiled' from season two when it was said he was about 15 in 1991. That would make him born around 1976.

Penelope's age is based on comments in 'Penelope' from season three when it was mentioned that she was thirty at that time. That would make her born around 1977.

This story begins at The Taste of Chicago. A large festival that takes place each year with food, music, and other entertainment. It is attended by millions. Since I live near there I have attended it several times myself. It always takes place near the Fourth of July.

**Baby Girl**

**Morgan and Garcia**

**Chapter One**

**July 2000**

He always got the attention of just about any female that he wanted.

Knowing that had made him a very cocky, testosterone driven, flirty twenty four year old. He hadn't dated much in high school- instead he had just one close girl friend that had firmly stayed in the friend category- but he made up for it with a vengeance in college, where he was the star of the football team for a couple of years. After graduating with a law degree, he did a short two year long stint in the marines before joining the Chicago Police Department last year. After six months he was moved to the bomb squad.

That kind of quick ascension was almost unheard of but he was just that kind of man. He excelled at most whatever he put his mind to. And that included bedding a large array of ladies in all shapes, sizes and ethnicities.

He was so far from settling down that the idea of it made him let out a loud chortle of laughter whenever his Ma brought it up. She wanted grandbabies but she'd have to look to his older sister, who had just gotten engaged, to get her first ones because Officer Derek Morgan planned to play the field for at least a decade more, maybe longer.

Why in the hell would he want to do anything else at this point in his life anyway? He was young and he planned to enjoy every sinful second of it. His good looks and charm would keep bringing the women swarming to him like flies on honey.

And he would keep being their sweet, sweet treat.

XXXXXXXXXX

She was used to being on her own. She had learned six years before that she would have to make it in this world without any further help from her family. Her parents had been killed in a car accident and her only siblings were step brothers who were way older than her and barely knew her. They were all raised with their mother in Kansas, while she had been raised in California.

So she had no family to speak of. No aunts or uncles or grandparents. No godmother or godfather. Her parents weren't much for religion or societal conventions. They had been hippies who lived in a rambling old house high on a hill in San Francisco. It had been a house filled with love and the memory of that love, Penelope Garcia had long ago realized, would have to be enough to carry her through the rest of her life.

Not that she didn't date or want to marry. Sure she did. She hated the idea of forever being alone. But it didn't seem that she had the greatest luck with men. They didn't immediately take to her like they did the skinny, fashion plate type of women.

She was quirky, a little chunky and a lot curvy. She wore pink streaks in her hair and big, bold jewelry. Sometimes she would sport a beautiful Indian necklace she bought at street fair back home but she was just as likely to wear a small skeleton pendent that was a leftover remnant of her Goth girl days.

Overall she was just a little too, too unique for all but a small segment of men. And that, for the most part, was okay with her. Sometimes it did hurt her pride to be overlooked by a certain type of man and know that she could only get computer geeks or Star War nerds like her to see the amazing awesomeness that was her, but she didn't let it get her down.

She had suffered through too much real life stress and fear after she had a breakdown immediately following her parents death to let little things like the shallowness and blindness of hunky men get her down.

But, oh, how she did love hunky men. Even if she thought they were overlooking her beauty in favor of more plastic and vapid females.

Oh well. Such was life and Penelope was finally getting better at managing her life. All on her own too, thank you very much. That's how she ended up in Chicago for the Fourth of July weekend. A hacker friend invited her out and she traveled by herself by train across the country.

Today her friend was stuck at his day job- his parents made him work in the family hardware store- so she was on her own for ways to stay entertained. She had seen on the news the night before that there was a huge, ten day festival taking place in Grant Park.

That sounded like a fun way to blow an afternoon. She was more than used to spending her time alone now, when her friends were busy with their own lives, because she rarely had a serious boyfriend. Most of her relationships left her unsatisfied but she was far from being bitter about the whole male race.

Nope. She was young, getting happier every day now that the darkest period in her life was over five years behind her, and actually becoming more and more okay with being an independent, lives by her own rules, sort of chick. She would find a man eventually who appreciated all she had to offer.

Till then she was okay doing things alone and dreaming about the day she made her own family, so there would be no loneliness ever again.

XXXXXXXXX

He was going to meet up with a group of friends downtown at The Taste of Chicago. Derek had gotten off work that afternoon and took a train into the heart of the city, leaving his jeep parked at the station. Public transportation was easier and cheaper when going to the fest.

The rates they charged for parking were outrageous and finding a spot could prove impossible on all but the rainiest of days. Today wasn't one of those. It was hot as blazes out, over a hundred degrees, and the humidity was thick like a wool blanket. Lake Michigan was not far from the park that hosted the fest but it was just far enough away to not feel the cool lake breeze.

Derek was already sweating a little when he got off the train, walked through the underground station, and up a flight of stairs, surrounded by a huge crowd of people ranging from boisterous teens to senior citizens and plenty of families.

As they all headed down the long city blocks, and got closer to the area where the streets were blocked to traffic and vendors were set up, he could smell the delicious scents of the many different types of food being sold waft through the air.

His mind was on feeding his hunger, then catching up with his friends, and finally on relaxing at the concert that was about to start in forty five minutes. He stopped at a corner, still surrounded by a crowd, and waited for the signal to walk.

Just as the signal changed a woman in front of him, who he hadn't even noticed because he was lost in his own thoughts, tripped on the high curb and let out a startled sound.

Immediately his instincts kicked in and her said "Whoa, there, sweetie!" as he moved in to grab her, keeping her from falling into the street and possibly breaking an ankle, or at least skinning up one of her pretty knees.

Yes, she was pretty. In a punk rocker sort of way. Derek had never once had a thing for a punk rock kind of chick but he had been with all types before and this type was just as appealing to him as any other.

As he held her in his arms, her looking up at him, their eyes settled on each other. Hers were covered by a very funky framed pair of glasses- green- but still he could see how they were a sparkling shade of honey brown and filled with mischief.

The crowd moved, pushing and jostling somewhat, everyone rushing to get across the road, while Derek just held this stranger. After a good half a minute he realized he was being completely inappropriate by not letting go of her, even if she was staring at him lustfully, with her pretty red lips slightly moist and parted, and didn't seem to mind.

"I'm sorry for grabbing you like that," he said in a dazed tone. "Here you go, mama." He righted her on her feet again. "Just didn't want you to fall and break your sexy leg."

She had on a very bright green dress that went past her knees but was low cut around her generous, lovely breasts. She also wore high platform sandals. Her toenails were painted hot pink.

"Thank you very much, handsome stranger. If all the men in Chicago were as chivalrous as you then I would move to this city and live forever."

"So you're from out of town?"

The light changed again and the signal went to Don't Walk but neither of them noticed.

"Cali girl, born and bred. What about you? I think I hear a Midwest twang in your voice. Am I right?"

"Twang?" He laughed. "I ain't never heard that one before. I guess I never thought of us Chicageons having accents but you're right, girl. You nailed it. I was raised here and lived on the South Side all my life. And, you know, I thought this city always had the prettiest women in the world but I didn't know what I was missing out California way."

She blushed a little and batted her eyelashes at him. His heart did a very weird flip flop fluttering thing it had never done before. If he wasn't so excited about chatting up a hot blonde he would have gotten worried about that but Derek was majorly preoccupied

"I'd say," she purred at him "I was the one missing out on knowing where all the gorgeous men are hiding by never visiting this city before now."

"Oh, yeah, girl? Well don't keep missing out. Here is one reporting for duty, ready and willing to serve as a solider in your own personal army."

"Is that, right? I could have myself a lot of fun on this vacation with a Hot Stuff like you."

Licking the tips of two fingers he then touched his bare arm and made a sizzling sound. "Hotter than you ever met before."

A new crowd had gathered to walk across the street and they surrounded the chatting pair.

Derek said "After you, sweet thing," as the crowd bustled into the street.

He placed his hand on her back, in a gesture of marking her as his for that moment, and was surprised by the spark he felt, an actual real jolt that shivered down his spine and pulsated through his groin, at touching her.

As they made their way across the street and into Grant Park he noticed how good she smelled. Like flowers and vanilla all mixed together in a very feminine way, as feminine as her drop dead gorgeous curves.

Derek loved meeting new chicks. It brought out the hunter in him. Made his heart race fast and made his blood pump hard through his veins. He liked it even more than chasing perps or disarming bombs.

But meeting them wasn't the best part. The best part was the moment when he convinced them, even if it rarely took much convincing, to go home with him that night.

He was determined already that his sexy blonde, whose name he didn't even know, would be rolling around his sheets naked tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

****

Baby Girl

Note- Mami is a Spanish endearment. Sounds almost like Mommy.

Morgan and Garcia

Chapter Two

July 2000

Penelope's face was flushed and her heart was banging like a drum in her chest as she entered Grant Park for The Taste of Chicago, a food and music fest. She had came there by herself that day but right before she walked across the street, after getting off a bus, she nearly tripped off a curb and would have fallen if not for the hottest man she had ever seen catching her.

Looking up and into his eyes, she had felt mesmerized. Damn, he was hot. He could make her blood boil right in her veins.

Her body reacted to the sight, smell, and feel of him immediately. She felt completely captivated by him. Like he became her whole world in that instant, if only for the few minutes they had flirted.

Jay- her gay hacker friend who invited her to visit him in this weekend- would flip when he heard her story of meeting such a sexy stud. She really should try and get a picture of this stranger for proof.

He escorted her across the street like a gentleman- even if the hot, lust drenched eyes he had on her a moment before was anything but gentlemanly. She didn't mind. If he liked what he saw then, by all means, he should look all he wanted at her body.

It was great to meet a man who appreciated a curvy chick.

As they got across the street she figured they would go there separate ways. Looking at him she smiled sweetly. "Thank you uber much. You're a knight in shining armor in modern times. I didn't think there were still men like you around. Thank you for restoring my faith."

"Girl, you ain't never met a man like me before."

"Is that right? Do tell."

Waggling his head at her "I specialize in making fantasies come true."

She pursed her lips and let out a hissing breath. "Ohhhh, I'm sure you do, sugar buns."

He let out a happy laugh. "Damn right, woman. I ain't all talk."

"Well, you certainly have kicked off my time at this Fest the right way. I better let you get going though."

"You better, huh? I think you better not. I'm right where I wanna be. Though I could use to go grab up an order of ribs. You ever had Chi-town's version?"

"I can't say I have. I was told to get a slice of pizza today. Where I come from its not unusual to have sprouts on pizza but Jay says that's unheard of around here and I haven't tried true pizza till I have Gino's East."

"Who's Jay? That your man?"

"Just a buddy."

"Good cause I got a rule about never messing with a woman who is taken but for you I was just about to break it. Good to know I can stay a saint."

She let out a loud laugh and looked him up and down. "You? A saint? I don't buy it for a second. Everything about you screams sex God who knows it."

"That right? You know what, beautiful? You're very perceptive. I love that in a woman. But its rare. You're gonna make me step up my game, I can tell already, but that's all right cause I'm an overachiever big time. So, what do you say, sexy mama, will you join me for some ribs? Its my treat. I would never let a fine woman like you spend a dime when she's on my arm and you...you need to be on my arm cause I don't plan to let some other man up in here get a chance to put you on his instead."

"Well, handsome, when you put it that way," she purred, those brown eyes twinkling at him and a teasing smile on her lips "I guess I will just have to allow you to sweep me off my feet."

"Watch yourself. I could throw you over my shoulder and take you home with me before you ever get a chance to try Chicago's ribs or pizza, you keep looking at me like that."

"Like what?" she asked, pretending innocence.

Waggling his head and leaning closer to her "Like the biggest temptation that ever crossed my path. Mmmm. I'd love to get you alone and get you out of that dress, girl."

She smirked. "I think I'll take just ribs for right now. Especially since I don't even know your name. You sure do move fast. But with a hot ass like yours I guess who wouldn't? Is it a burden to be the most sexiest man ever born?"

He laughed and wrapped an arm around her back. "Its so tiring but somehow I manage to pull it off effortlessly. Tell me, how do you deal with being so damn sexy that you stop traffic?"

She chuckled. "You're such a flirt! I bet you have ten girlfriends."

"Not today. Today I just have you and I wouldn't want it any other way." He looked down at her, as they kept walking, and their eyes held for a moment, but then he had to look up because the crowds were very thick.

Once they made it to the stand where guests buy tickets to then purchase their meals he turned to her. "Derek Morgan."

"Hello, Derek Morgan, very nice to meet your hard, six pack ab, gorgeous cocoa body today."

"Well, thank you very much for the compliment! I aim to please."

She chuckled.

He grinned at her. "So, what's your name? Or should I just call you Goddess? Cause its obvious you were sent down from God to make Derek Morgan a very happy boy."

"Boy? I was so hoping that you were a grown man because boys wear out so fast once I unleash my inner tigress on them."

"Mmmm, don't you worry. I've got the stamina of a boy and the skill of a very well practiced man."

"Rawr, I do love the sound of that but," her eyes raked him up and down "I would hardly expect less. Just tell me there is no Mrs. Morgan because I've never been religious but I'm a huge believer in karma."

He held up his hand. "No ring. Never has been and won't be for a decade or more. I'm very much into just having some fun with whoever catches my eye. And today...that means you...the hottest woman here. Lucky, lucky, Derek Morgan. My Ma always did say that I was blessed. So bless me with your name, sweetness, and tell me what I'll be screaming later on tonight."

Her cheeks heated up. "Oh don't get ahead of yourself now."

"I got a good feeling and my gut never leads me wrong."

She ran her hand over his shoulder, leaned closer and whispered "Sorry to inform you that you've just hit First Time For Everything Boulevard."

"Or don't say that, mami. You know you're lying."

"I never hook up on the first date and this isn't even a date, sug, so I guess you're gonna have to settle for my lovely company only at this fest. Don't start sobbing now because I hate to see a grown, horny man cry."

"Hush! There are kids around," he said with a big grin.

"You didn't seem to care when you were talking about screaming, cursing, moaning and withering in pleasure a moment ago."

Now his face heated up. He cleared his throat and pulled out his wallet, as the line had advanced so now it was his turn to purchase his meal tickets. "I don't think I said all that, woman."

"It was implied."

He chuckled and bought a hundred dollars worth of tickets. They went fast at the fest and if he had any left over he could pass them off to his kid sister, who planned to come down tomorrow on the Fourth to see the fireworks.

With a big smile on his lips he turned to face her, as they moved way from the booth, "Lets get a drink first cause its hot as all hell out here. I wouldn't want you getting dehydrated, sweetie."

"You are the sweet one around here."

"For you, that's no doubt. So are you gonna tell me what I can call you or do you just love dragging out my torment?"

"And why are you being tortured, handsome? We seem to be doing just fine, if you ask me."

"Well, just in case I do decide I want to bring your sunshine into my life again after today I won't be able to if all I know you as is that super hot blond from the fest."

"Don't call me. I'll call you. There problem solved."

"Woman," he said in a rumbling growl.

They made their way to a stand to buy fruity, icy drinks. "Fine, you dragged it out of me. Penelope Garcia."

"Garcia, huh? You got a little Latin in your blood, do ya?"

"No, afraid not. That's my stepfather's last name. He adopted me when I really young so my mom gave me his name."

"That's cool."

"He was a great man that I admired very much so I'm quite proud to carry his name, even if it does raise eyebrows when people hear my name for the first time."

"Was? I'm sorry. Has he passed?"

They ordered their drinks and Derek paid.

"Yes, sadly. A while back now. Both him and my mother were killed in a car accident."

"Oh, girl, I'm sorry to hear that. That must have been rough. I know the feeling of losing a parent too young. I lost my father when I was in fifth grade. He tried to stop a robbery and the perp shot him."

"Perp? You sound like a cop off NYPD Blue."

He pulled out his wallet and flashed her his badge. "More like the real thing."

"Wow, so impressive. Do you go after hackers?"

"Hackers? No. I'm on the bomb squad."

"Oh, good, then I guess we can stay friends."

"You're some kind of hacker? Like you break into businesses and stuff? Girl, that's gonna get you locked up."

"Its harmless. I make sure to stay on the right side of the law."

He gave her an unconvinced look that was stern and full of warnings. They took their drinks from the vendor. "Well, I like you so I won't run you in this time but watch yourself, sexy."

"Why? When you are doing such a good job watching me all on your own."

"Mmm, damn right I am. I"ve forgotten all about meeting up with my friends cause I don't wanna share your attention. They can get by without me."

"Derek," she said

He loved hearing his name on her lips. There was just something desperately sexy about it.

She went on "Don't let me keep you from your plans. I wouldn't feel right about that."

"Hush! My friends ain't gonna hardly miss me. But if I walked away from you right now that would be a tragedy so no more trying to send me on my way. I'm not leaving your side till I gotta go into work in the morning and, I'm thinking right now, I just may take a sick day."

"Oh, you are so confident," she purred.

"You know it, woman."

She gave him a smile that radiated light. It warmed him and he couldn't help but smile back.


	3. Chapter 3

****

********

Baby Girl

Morgan and Garcia

Chapter Three

July 2000

Their first day together flew by.

They walked around the fest for half an hour and then went to go see the free concert that was being held. Sitting on the lawn next to each other, her legs tucked to the side since she had on a dress, and his bent at the knees, they chatted for hours about their lives.

He told her about his family and his time playing college football, his time in the military, and how he was top of his class in the police academy. He also told her about the music he liked and the sports teams he rooted for and his hobby of fixing up old houses. He had worked on a few with an uncle and he loved it. Derek was a sucker for those home improvement shows on TV.

She told him about growing up with hippie parents who were anti-establishment, all the crazy protests they dragged her to and the all organic food they made her eat. She shared that she used to be into the goth lifestyle and only gave it up a few years before. She also shared that she loved science fiction books and movies, and graphic novels. Laughing she told him that under her gorgeous exterior she was a nerd at heart.

"Hottest nerd I ever met," Derek had told her back.

After the concert they walked around and got some more food- finally getting the ribs that Derek had been craving and also some beer for him and a bottle of Bacardi for her.

Derek felt more than just turned on by being around Penelope. He felt completely lost in her. His heart was singing in a way it never had before and he just didn't want the feeling to end.

He asked "Hey, what do you say about going over to Navy Pier to see the fireworks?"

She looked at him for a long moment before her eyes lit up.

Derek smiled a little. "Yeah?"

She nodded. "Yeah, that sounds like a wonderful idea, handsome."

"Cool. Lets grab a cab then."

Soon they were at Navy Pier, walking the boardwalk, shopping at stores and buying mementos. He got her a silver bracelet at one of the shops and a oversized Chicago sleeping shirt, that she stuck in her big, funky, green purse.

She got him a key chain that read I Love Navy Pier so that whenever he looked at it he could remember being there with her. She also got him a ball cap and he happily stuck it on his head, turned backwards, as they walked around.

His phone started to go off incessantly over five minutes but he kept checking it and ignoring it. "Sorry, girl, I'd turn it off but the job might call me in."

"Its okay. Someone sure does seem to want to get a hold of you. The friends that you ditched earlier?"

"Nah."

"Your girlfriend?"

"Hey, hush with that. I don't have a girlfriend. If I did do you think I would have spent today with you like I did? I'm not that guy. I don't ever really have girlfriends. Haven't since freshman year of college when I half tried to get serious with someone. But half trying ain't really trying and I learned my lesson quick."

"So you spread your Hot Stuff loving around, huh? The women of Chicago must thank God for that."

"I do all right."

She purred "I'm sure you do better than all right."

Their eyes held, as they stood in another random shop, and they were caught in a moment much like they had been having all day. The world just disappeared and fell away, and suddenly it was just the two of them.

"After the fireworks do you wanna go get a drink?"

"Derek Morgan, I think you're trying to make sure this night doesn't end till the sun rises on us."

"I told you, girl, I'm yours till morning. And if you're real sweet to me maybe even longer."

"Oh, if only the world worked that way. But, alas, this tech kitten is headed back to Cali in four days and you are meant for a life of being a playboy. Our two paths were only destined to cross for one day, I'm afraid."

For some reason everything in him turned cold at that idea. "We'll see about that." After a moment he added "Hey, lets go get a good spot for the fireworks. We can see them from the beach."

"Cool beans."

He took her hand, for the first time, and led her out of the store and down the boardwalk and then onto the beach. Eventually they settled into a spot. Derek sat behind Penelope and had her between his legs. He rubbed up and down her arms. "You don't mind, do ya, mama? I can move if you're uncomfortable."

"Do not move one inch away from me or else I may just remove you from the grid."

He laughed at her tone. "What does that even mean?"

"That you would go poof in the cyber world. No more credit cards, car lease, driver's license or any of the other things that make a person actually exist these days."

"Damn, you can do all that?"

"With one touch of my magic fingers."

"Wow, girl, you are lethal. I better treat you right so I can stay on your good side. Don't worry though cause I can't imagine ever doing wrong such a beautiful woman...with such beautiful curves...and such beautiful, sweet smelling, pretty blonde hair." He nuzzled her hair and then her neck. "Mmmmm, you ain't my first blonde but I'm pretty sure you are my last. I just couldn't ever be satisfied with another when I remember the woman who set the standard."

She shivered and he loved feeling that. "You have quite a way with words, even if you are just sweet talking me to get into my pants."

"Mmm, well I do want under that dress but I also mean every word. With most women I talk a lot of junk that ain't hardly true but with you I don't gotta make anything up because words can't even start to describe how damn fine and funny and cool and amazing you are. I ain't never had a better day with a chick before, and you can take that to the bank."

She let herself relax against him. He wrapped her in his arms. They kept chatting and later the fireworks went off. Afterwards they went and got ice cream at a vendor and stood on the boardwalk eating it.

Some dripped down her chin. Feeling bold he leaned in and licked it off and then he stole a very short kiss from her. That kiss hit him hard. It left him feeling stunned. It had been just a heartbeat long but it was intense.

He stared deep in her eyes. "Can I see you tomorrow again, Penelope?"

"I just don't think its wise. I'm sorry."

"Is there some other guy?"

"More phenomenal than you, Derek? I think not. Its just that I have to leave in a few days and I came here to hang out with a friend. Already as it I will go back home carrying memories of you that will be hard to ever get over...but if we keep hanging out then it will only get worse for me."

He caressed her cheek. "I hear ya but I don't want to say good bye. Not yet. Just give me another day, at least. Didn't you come out this way for fun? Ain't I the most fun you could ever have? Remember," he wagged his head at her "you said you could have a lot of fun with a Hot Stuff like me. So go for it, girl."

She smiled brightly. "Okay," she said in a cute tone. "You talked me into it. But lets keep this light, okay?"

"Light is my speciality."


	4. Chapter 4

************

****************

Baby Girl

Morgan and Garcia

Chapter Four

July 2000

Derek and Penelope exchanged cell phone numbers before saying good night, standing on a street corner as she was about to get in a cab.

He gave her a hot, but short, kiss and said "Tomorrow night. Don't stand me up, girl. I very much want to see your gorgeous smile again."

"I already promised, handsome, and I will happily keep this promise to you." She ran her hand down his chest. "After all, its not every day I meet a hot stud like you."

He chuckled. "Its never that you met a stud as hot as me. I'm one of a kind, so make sure when you get home and see Jay you remember that."

"Jay would fight me to have a chance to ride you so I don't think he's going to be giving you a run for your money with me."

His eyes widened and she giggled.

Derek said "Well, good! Cause I didn't like the idea of sending you home to another man's arms."

"Don't think I haven't tried to get him to switch teams a hundred times but to no avail."

"Stop it, woman, you are just so bad. I can't believe you're getting in a cab without me right now. What's up with that?"

"I have my rules and I don't break them even for a hot cop with a great ass. Sorry, Charlie, a girl has got to do what a girl's gotta do."

"Well, girl, you go ahead and do your thing. You got me hypnotized doing it just like you have been all day so don't change a thing. Even if I'm gonna go home and spend the next few hours thinking about how good it would feel to have your long blonde hair brushing over my chest or thighs, depending on how you like it, girl."

"With you, I bet I'd like it every which way you could think of."

"Mmm, woman, get in that cab before I cause a scene on this street."

She wrapped her arms around his neck, gave him a tongue tangling kiss, and then slipped into the cab. He watched as it disappeared.

With a small grin on his lips he wiped at the corner of his mouth. Damn, he hoped he got to see that chick again. Derek looked at the key chain she had bought him and his smile grew.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The agreed to meet at Starbuck's coffee shop downtown. Derek waited inside the blissfully cool building. Outside it was another scorcher of a day, which was the norm in this city in the summer.

He was feeling really good- with memories of the day before in his head- but anxious to see Penelope again. He had been off work an hour and a half already and it seemed like his wait was rapidly turning into an exercise in torture.

He had showered at the station and changed in the locker room so he now wore jeans and a t-shirt, instead of his uniform. He also had on cologne. He looked good, smelled good and was wound tight as a drum waiting on his date.

His baby girl.

In that moment, cup of cool ice coffee halfway to his lips, he paused and realized that term of affection felt so right when he thought of it in regards to her. It was something the guys in his neighborhood called chicks they liked or were seeing. It was also a more intimate nickname then just sweetie or honey.

It meant real feelings. And he wanted to call Penelope it. Whoa. He knew he should be worried right then and there. She was leaving Chicago in three days. So what the hell was he hoping they could have?

He didn't know but there was still today that they could spend together. And if she could only be his baby girl for today then that would have to be enough for him. He wasn't giving up this day with her though just because she lived on the other side of the country.

She made him feel too good to wanna miss a moment he could share with her.

When she came into the coffee shop Derek jumped from his seat and then forced himself to try and act cool. He couldn't race to her side and wrap her in his arms and kiss her like crazy. He'd look like a love sprung fool.

So he stuck his hands in his pocket, put a grin on his lips, and greeted her, as her eyes fell on him, "Hey there, baby girl."

She smiled sweetly. "Did you think I forgot about you, sug? Sorry I'm late. Jay made me change three times before I could finally escape his place. Do you approve?"

She had on pink sun dress that was sexy in an innocent sort of way. Her heels today were super hot though. They had straps that wrapped around her leg.

"Very much so."

As soon as she reached his side, he bent and brushed a kiss on her cheek before he murmured "Mmm, glad you made it. Lets get you a drink."

They went to the counter and Penelope ordered a cool caramel coffee drink with whip cream. As they sat and chatted Derek watched her licking at her lips to get little drops of whip cream off them and found his pants tightening more and more each time she did that.

Derek reached over, took her hand and squeezed it, before bringing it to his mouth and kissing it. That was just the first of many intimate touches and kisses through their afternoon and evening together. He would kiss her neck, intertwine their fingers, kiss her palm, caress her cheek, and nibble her ear. He couldn't seem to get enough of loving up on her.

They went to the art institute first and walked around for over an hour. Then they grabbed a cab and headed to the Chicago River, which ran through the heart of downtown, to take a sunset cruise. Next it was off to a steak house for dinner and then to a blues club for drinks and music. Derek got them a booth and sat cozied up to Penelope the whole time.

He could feel their time together ticking away and he hated knowing that. While he didn't want to consume her whole vacation, when she had come to town to see a friend, he did want to see her again. They shared a long, hot kiss before leaving the booth and heading outside.

Penelope turned an looked at Derek. "Its getting pretty late. I better get back to Jay's place."

Derek swallowed. He drank in her face. "I'll get you a cab, girl." He hailed the cab and paid the drive enough to get her to her friend's house and cover the tip, then he asked the driver to wait a moment.

Penelope's eyes searched Derek's face. "Thank you for a lovely date...today and yesterday. It was magical." Then she spoke in French and Derek felt his whole body go hard. Damn that was sexy.

"I don't know what you said but whoa, mama, I'll never forget the way it sounded."

"Good," she said in a very cute voice before growing serious. "I truly enjoyed meeting you."

"I got your number. This ain't good bye for good."

"I won't be in town that much longer. So, Derek, I guess this is probably the end of the oh so sweet and special road for us. I shall remember you always as the best part of Chicago. And my proof that heroes still walk among mere mortal men."

He gave her a tender kiss and found tears stinging his eyes. He hugged her close for a long minute and then let her go. With a grin he kissed her forehead "You stay beautiful, baby girl, and if you ever come back this way make sure you give me a call."

"Oh, I'm sure you'll have ten more girlfriends by that time, handsome."

He held under her chin. "None like you though and I'd forget them in a second if you came around again."

He didn't know why but this chick had so gotten under his skin. It was kinda of scary but he was too busy feeling other emotions to concentrate on his fear of letting any woman too close or come to mean too much to him.

Penelope purred "Such a sweet talker. I shall miss you eternally. Good bye, my sweet summer fling."

With that said she slipped into the cab and it drove away. Hands shoved in his pocket Derek turned his back on the sight of the tail lights disappearing and looked down at the sidewalk.

So that was it? It felt so incomplete but maybe he would just have to accept he wasn't gonna see his hot blonde ever again. What had he really expected to happen anyway?

Though he craved her body and would forever wonder how good and powerful it would have felt to be with her he respected the fact that she just wasn't into jumping into bed right away. Too bad though. Because he had a feeling they would have been pure fire together.


	5. Chapter 5

****************************

********************************

Baby Girl

Morgan and Garcia

Chapter Five

July 2000

Derek has to work overtime the next day because of an incident with a suspected incendiary device at a bank. When he got back to the station he checked his cell phone and his heart jumped into his throat.

Penelope had called him at ten minutes after three. Three is when his shift was supposed to end.

He dialed into his messages and listened to her sweet, sultry voice say "Well hello, handsome. I sure hope you haven't forgotten about me already. Its Penelope. Your Goddess sent down from above to brighten your life. I was hoping you'd have time to see me tonight. I head home tomorrow afternoon and I think I need one more dose of hot chocolate. You interested? Call me back, baby."

Was he interested?

His dick was already coming to life just thinking about seeing her and his soul felt warmed to know she wanted to hang out with him one more time before she left. Obviously she had to talk to her friend about it, since she came to visit him and it was rude to keep ditching him to hang with another guy, and luckily her friend must have been cool about the whole thing.

Already Derek liked Jay. If Jay had helped to give Penelope a push to call Derek then Jay was awesome in Derek's book.

He called Penelope back.

Her voice rang out over the line. "You're reached the one and only Supreme Goddess of Light and oracle of all things known and unknown in the universe and the hot blonde who rocks your world. What can I do you for?"

"Mmmm, you can do me as soon as we meet up tonight."

She giggled. "You naughty talking man!"

"Baby girl, hey, it was good to hear from you. A good surprise. I had to work over, angel. Don't ask. There are really bad people in the world and they always seem to cross my path."

"Either you broke a mirror and are in the thick of seven years bad luck or you became a cop and they are all bad guys."

He chuckled. "Yeah, I think it's a little of both."

"So, are we getting together tonight, handsome?"

"Mama, you know it. Just let me run home, grab a shower, and we can meet up. Let me call for reservations first and I'll get back to you within the hour with the address. Its fancy so wear a pretty dress for me. Sound good?"

"Sounds uber fantastic."

He grinned. "Then it's a date, baby." He made a kissing noise and some other cops snickered at him. Derek's face grew hot. "Gotta go."

"Thank you for calling me back and for wanting to see me again. I look forward to it. Bye, honey bear."

"Bye, baby girl." He smiled as he hung up. His buddies ribbed him but he ignored them and played it off. "You wish you had my sex life! Now, if you'll excuse me, my honey is waiting on her man to rock her world."

Derek sauntered out of the locker room with a sexy strut and a happy grin on his lips.

XXXXXXXXX

Penelope was wowed by the restaurant that Derek took her to. He was waiting in the lobby when she arrived. It was located in the John Hancock building and they had to ride an elevator up 95 flights to reach the restaurant.

Once they were seated the views out the huge banks of windows were amazing.

She felt like a princess as his dark eyes stared longingly at her from across the table. She didn't know how she got so lucky to have this awesome man into her but she knew her heart was starting to really fall for him. It sucked that this was their last night tonight.

What were the odds he'd ever visit her in California or she'd come back here anytime soon? She made good money as a hacker but she worked insane hours on projects that lasted days, weeks, and months sometimes. She got lost in that world and she needed to live near her hacker friends because they all worked together to obtain jobs and leads on jobs.

Besides she couldn't really move to Chicago to be with a guy she had known three days. That would be completely crazy.

But how she hated to think of this night ending.

Derek took her hand, after they had dessert, which they fed to each other, "Come back to my place for a night cap, baby girl."

"I would absolutely adore that and I don't care if you actually even have any alcohol in your apartment or not."

He chuckled, his eyes twinkling, and lay a kiss on her hand. When they left the restaurant his arm was around her. They shared a kiss outside under the stars before grabbing a cab and going to his apartment on the south side.

When they were inside of his place he flipped on a light and she set her purse down on the coffee table. She looked around at the modest apartment and noticed it was decorated pretty nice for a bachelor pad. A brown leather couch sat against one wall, a big TV against another. She did see a game system and video games but she liked those two. She was only 22 after all. She considered herself the ultimate master at some of the role playing games.

There was a dark mahogany coffee table, some African small statutes, and framed pictures decorating floor to ceiling book shelves, that also housed a stereo system.

Derek offered Penelope a drink and she said "Sure, whatever you have."

He made her a screwdriver and he drank a beer. He put on some music and asked her to dance. Being wrapped in his arms was a sensual experience like no other. After the first song, where her head was laying against his chest, they danced the second looking right into each other's eyes in a very intimate and emotional way.

They danced to old Stevie Wonder love songs. Penelope knew she'd listen to these songs for hours once she went back to California.

Derek dipped his head and brought his mouth near her ear. "Is there any way, baby, that we can keep this going?"

"Are you asking me to stay the night? Its not our first date anymore so this isn't breaking any rules, even though rule breaking can be uber hot." She lay hot, hungry kisses on his stubbly jaw line. "Such a sweet chocolate treat. I'm one lucky tech kitten."

"Mmm, good God, I want you so bad, Penelope." Derek took her face in his hands. "Even if we could only see each other for a weekend every couple of months I'd like to come out to Cali and see you because if the weekends are like the last few days it will be well worth it."

"And if its not?"

"Cross that bridge when we get there but what do we got to lose?"

"Such reckless words when it comes to things like this. We could lose a lot, Derek. At least I could. I won't miss you as much if I'm not always waiting for a call or visit."

"Bullshit. You won't be happier knowing we're never gonna cross paths again. Will you at least think about what I'm offering you?"

"I'm sure you will stay on my mind almost exclusively, you handsome stud, and I will whittle away the hours wondering if my heart can withstand weekend flings interspersed with months of longing and rampant jealousy over who is here with her hands all over you."

He took her hands and pressed them to his heart. "Honestly I don't know what's going on with us but I swear that you are in here, baby girl. So you can laugh if you want but in just three day's time I've fallen for your hot blonde self." He waggled his head at her "And I don't wanna stop the fall no time soon. Miles won't change the fact that I smile when I hear your voice and I can't wait to see you. Don't think I'm offering something big and intense...I just want more time together."

Then he started to kiss her and soon they were in his bedroom, making desperate love to each other, and forgetting about a condom, something he never had done before. He chanted "Baby girl," over and over and got completely lost in the sensations.

The sound of Stevie Wonder singing mixed with their moans, grunts, pleas and breathy sighs. When they made love later in the night Derek made sure to use a condom. He couldn't get enough of her body. It was hard as hell to go to work the next morning and leave her in his place, knowing she was catching a train that day, and this was their good bye for now.

They kissed tenderly and emotionally before he left, clinging to each other, and he promised "I'll come for a weekend visit real soon. I want to see you again in the worse way."

"Derek," she said tearfully, her tone verging on disbelief, so sure they would never be like this again because it was just too romantic and perfect. "You don't have to make me any promises. This was lovely. A beautiful memory. I need to be realistic though. A woman like me has to be realistic."

"What does that mean? A woman like you?"

She moved away from him. "I'm on my own in this world. I have no living relatives that are a part of my life. No back up plan and no safety net. I have to make my own way and be careful with how much of myself I give away because I am the only one around to patch me back together when the inevitable break comes. You are so very handsome, kind, big hearted, noble man and all around wonderful in every way I could name. You are a dream man, a prince, and a hero-""

"Penelope, enough. I'm just a person, like you, and if you want to be with me then trust me and I will not let you down. If I do I will hate myself like you'll never know for hurting such a beautiful soul as yours. Will you just hold on for me? Let me come visit you and just see if you like me still then as much as you did the last few days. There is nothing to lose by trying but a hell of a lot to lose if we never do...I am not looking for a heavy commitment. I just want you to stay in my life."

"I'll email you and keep in touch. We'll see."

"Okay, woman, if that is the best you can do for now then we'll see." He grinned at her as he held her chin. "And we will see, Penelope, because if you try to blow me off I'll come out to California, throw you over my shoulder, and take you to the nearest hotel. And then when you've had some more Hot Stuff loving you can take me out and buy me a slice of pizza with sprouts on it."

She laughed. "That does sound like fun, baby."

"Mmm, good!" He gave her one more quick kiss and said "I'm gonna be late. I'm sorry. I really do gotta run." He kissed her quickly again. "Just turn the lock before you leave, okay? Have a safe ride back to Cali and you better answer that phone when I call." One more fast kiss and Derek hurried out the door to work.

Penelope stood there with a small smile on her lips. She ran to the window and watched him drive away on a motorcycle. In that moment she truly believed he would come visit her in California and they'd continue their love affair a while longer. The thought warmed her heart.

She was a little nervous to let herself fall for him but he was too irresistible to resist.


	6. Chapter 6

************

****************

Baby Girl

Morgan and Garcia

Chapter Six

July 2000

Derek did not want to make this call.

It had been just a couple of weeks since Penelope went home to California. They had been chatting online and on the phone nearly everyday. Not only did they share confidences and comfort each other through their mutual loneliness but they made each other laugh and get turned on over and over again.

He hadn't felt this way about a woman ever before. If she lived in Chicago she would be the perfect woman to make his first serious relationship as an adult with. But she didn't and so they were getting by the best they could.

Sometimes it seemed as if she was fighting her feelings for him. Derek didn't even bother doing that with her. Though it would be smarter to let her go he didn't want to be smart and cautious. He wanted to feel good and loved and excited about life again.

Penelope made him feel that way.

And that is why it hurt his heart to make this call to her. He was sitting on the window sill in his apartment, where he had been for a while as he contemplated doing this. Finally he knew he had no choice. He had to leave in the morning and, just in case she didn't answer right now, he wanted to leave time for her to call him back.

"Hello, my handsome heroic bomb squad baby."

He chuckled. She always called him the funniest and cutest names. His favorite was Hot Stuff because she said it to him a few minutes after they first met. But he liked them all really and she had inspired him to think up names for her beyond baby girl, mama, sweetie, sweetness, and sweetheart. He called her the light of his life, hot blonde, dream girl, fantasy maker, and whatever else struck him in the moment. And he loved doing it too.

"Hey there, baby girl. How are you doing today?"

"Working away at something better left unspoken since you have that badge."

"Yeah, probably. I just hope you are being a good girl and staying somewhere near the legal line."

"Don't ask. Don't tell."

He chuckled. "Okay. Anyway, I thought so much about you today. You stay on my mind, woman."

"You always invade my thoughts and my dreams too, lover. You walk through my mind like its your playground and I am completely helpless to stop you."

"Hey now, none of that talk. I don't want you even thinking about kicking me out of your head. I still wanna come see you real bad. The thing is, girl,...uh... I don't think I'm gonna be able to anytime soon-"

"Oh."

"Penelope-"

"Its cool. I'm sure you're real busy on your end and I am on mine. So if you can't come next weekend like we planned then maybe next month or the one after or maybe we'll just be e-mail buddies or something. We are not exclusive either so you can have your playboy fun and I'll have my tech kitten forays into romance and there should be no hard feelings."

"Hard head, that ain't what I want at all. But I do understand if you need to move on. I hope that when I do get to see you again, and I will see you again one day, I promise you that, maybe you'll let me take you out so we can spend some time together. Who knows what it will feel like but I know I have to see you again and find out."

"We'll see, Derek."

He let out a heavy breath. "Look I am not supposed to talk about this with anyone but you're not just anyone. Please don't make me regret telling you this. You can't tell anyone else, no matter what the circumstances. Can I trust you, baby girl?"

"Are you in some kind of trouble?"

"Shhh, of course not. Your hero would never cross the legal line. That's tech kitten territory and I sure do hope you get out of that line of work fast cause I can't have my girl breaking Uncle Sam's rules. For now I will keep your secret where that is concerned because I just like you too much to rat you out. Now tell me if you'll keep my secret."

"Yes," she said in a very serious tone.

"I'm going undercover."

"Oh, give me a break!"

"Penelope, I'm for real!"

She went off on him. "I'm going undercover on a top secret mission and I'd love to call, write and visit but the fate of the world depends on this chocolate gum drop strapping on his cape so sorry, baby, but don't expect to hear from me anytime soon," she mocked. "I guess you think I'm stupid, huh? Well, I am not a dumb bunny and no blonde jokes apply to me! Sell that stupid, lame, pathetic excuse elsewhere. I did not ask you to come visit me or call me or text me or email me. All your idea. So if you're bored then just say so. Or better yet, go to hell! You're a total jerk and a disappointment! I thought you had more class than this, Derek. Guess not." Click.

He stared at his phone like it had grown a head. Then he tried calling back. She wouldn't pick up. He spent hours pacing his apartment, trying to distract himself with eating and packing a suitcase, watching the game and balancing his check book, in between calling her over and over and leaving begging messages to please call him back.

He wrote her an email.

_Penelope,_

_I understand why you said what you did but you are wrong. I did not lie to you and I really NEED to speak to you. Do not throw this chance away for both of us to speak TONIGHT. Please stop being hard headed and call me. I NEED YOU VERY MUCH TONIGHT._

_Yours,_

_Derek_

_PS. You are still my one and only baby girl. You might not think that means anything but for me it does mean a lot. Call me_!

XXXXXXXXXXX

Penelope had heard a lot of stories from men over the years. Most women had her their share of lies and crazy excuses and stories from the male population. Tall tales meant to either get them interested or brush them off. But she had never felt quite as insulted as when Derek Morgan tried to tell her he was going undercover.

Obviously that was just like the time a guy told her he was moving to Africa to work with orphans. She saw him out with another girl a month later. It had been just saying to say instead of "I've lost interest."

She wasn't sure how she felt about Derek anyway. Sometimes she thought she had fallen in love with him. The memories they made together during her vacation were the most magical romantic memories she had for her whole life. But other times she wondered how she could ever think she loved a guy she barely knew who was a self confessed womanizer, not looking an anything serious, and lived half a country away.

Talk about hopeless. Her and Derek probably didn't have a chance. But she had let him talk her into trying. Their night of love making was incredible, their dance was incredible, and just being near him doing anything at all felt incredible.

But if he was over it all then so be it. She had learned to take blow after blow to her heart ever since her parents died and she learned how to always bounce back now. No more depression for her. No more all black Goth girl for Penelope. And no tears over lying Derek Morgan.

She had her mind made up but then she read his email. She checked her phone and listened to all his messages. There was a sadness, a slight fear, and desperation in his voice. She knew he liked to appear cool and collected so it had to be hard for him to show her that vulnerability. Why would he bother if he was making up this undercover thing to blow her off?

Just to save her feelings? Would he really go to the trouble to keep calling and begging for a chance to talk just to convince her a lie so his conscious was eased that she was comforted with a convenient story and didn't feel rejected? Or was he telling the truth?

It was bad enough to worry about him working in the bomb squad but undercover? That sounded even more dangerous. An everyday, every minute, sort of dangerous that chilled Penelope to her bones. Would she ever see him again if he did this?

How long would something like that last?

She picked up her cell and called him.

"Baby," he said tenderly into the phone.


	7. Chapter 7

************************************************************

****************************************************************

Baby Girl

Morgan and Garcia

Chapter Seven

July 2000

Penelope felt bad for accusing Derek of lying about having an undercover police job he had been assigned. So she called him to apologize. She sat in her home office in California.

"Derek, sorry. I guess I've had some bad experiences with guys using weak excuses on me to get out of seeing me again or stupid stories to try and pick me up. You wouldn't believe how many astronauts and war heros I've met who actually only are guys who watched that Ben Affleck movie Armageddon fifty times. Or how many guys say stuff like they are moving away just to avoid having to say they don't wanna hook up anymore. Its really pathetic how many weak excuses for men there are out there. I shouldn't have lumped you in though."

"Don't worry about it. I'm just glad you called me back. I need to talk to you about all of this."

"So you've been assigned to work undercover, huh?"

"Penelope, I'm already regretting agreeing to this assignment but they need me. Its something I can do because of where I grew up. I can't get into specifics. But the thing that really sucks..." he let out a long breath "baby girl, I can't call you or write you or see you till this is done. I'm sorry. I know this sucks and I will make this up to you. I promise you that. I will make this all up to you one day. I will treat you like a Goddess when I see you again. I don't expect you to wait for me without dating anyone else, sweetheart. Just don't forget me totally. I hope to have this case wrapped up in three or four months."

"Is it real dangerous?"

"I don't want you to worry about that. I know how to take care of myself. I can handle it. I'll be fine."

"I feel stupid for stressing you out tonight when you have this hanging over your head. Look, Derek, you owe me nothing-"

"Come on, Penelope! Stop giving me a way out when all I want is to know that I can see your pretty face again in this life. I don't know when or where but I will see your face again and it will be an awesome moment for me. There is no doubt about that in my mind. I just gotta do a job right now. I hate the timing for this. I wish I could have got in at least one visit to you first."

"Yeah, me too."

"You're such a sweet, sweet woman. I need your sweetness in my world." He let out a weary sigh.

"Be safe, my hero, and catch those bad guys so you can come get a taste of my sweetness again."

"That's a deal."

"When does this start?"

"In the morning."

"Please be careful, Derek."

"I will, baby girl. Pray for me."

"I am not the most religious person ever-"

"Me either but sometimes its all we got to fall back on, you know?"

"Yes. I do believe in karma and I believe in justice. You'll prevail. I know you will. Good will win out over evil."

"Thank you very much for saying that. This will be good for my career. If I can do well with this I can get on the radar of people I want to impress. I wanna apply at the FBI and that takes being a stand out at the local level. I gotta do this for my career but I don't wanna short change us."

"We're a summer fling. Don't worry about it."

"Yeah, well, we don't gotta stay a summer fling. You can be my winter fling, spring fling and next summer fling too. I'll visit you every couple of months and it will always feel like the first time because we don't get to see each other much. But we can make the most out of what time we do get together."

"It's a wonderful dream to dream. I know I'll fantasize about us often over the next few months. You taking me against the door of my office, on my desk, on my kitchen table, and in the shower. I'll keep you naked in my head twenty four seven. If your ear itches that's me thinking about your chocolate God body without a stitch of clothes on."

He chuckled. "I will pay the favor back by doing the same for you."

"You better. I'm the kitten who rocked your world hard core."

"Yeah, you did. Very hard core."

"I close my eyes sometimes and wonder if I imagined it all."

"You have the pictures we took to remind you that you didn't imagine a thing."

"Those pictures all were taken in your bed. I had to hide them so my roommate doesn't get an eyeful of your sexy super fox body. Leave it to you to still own a Polaroid."

"Comes in handy sometimes."

"It sure did for us. I do wonder how many women own naked photos of your Hot Stuff body though. Hundreds?"

"Hey, who cares? You know what I do care about though? Hearing your sweet voice in my ear all night long tonight. Can you stay on the line, baby girl? I need to hear you for as long as I can."

"I'm right here, Derek, and I will talk to you until one of us passes out from exhaustion."

"Good," he settled onto to his couch, laying down, so that he could be more comfortable. "Before I forget, no matter what, do not change your cell number. When I'm done with this case I will call you so your number needs to be the same. With the way you told me that you move from place to place I don't know how I'd find you otherwise so don't change that number, girl. I'm gonna put it in the safe at my Mom's house so there's no way I'll lose it. But I'm gonna keep the key chain you gave me with me. Its not so unique that it ties me to my real identity. Anyone in Chicago could have one. But I'll know where it came from and who liked me enough to spend her hard earned money on me."

"I won't change my number. I promise you, Derek."

"This will be over before you know it, baby girl. And then I'm coming to see you."

"I really want one last kiss before you go to do this. I hate that you're so far away tonight."

"I know. Just know that you are always on my mind. I will not forget you or forget what it feels like to see you smile at me. Thoughts of you will get me through this. Know that I am very thankful you almost broke your leg that day and I caught you."

"So am I, handsome. It was kismet."

He chuckled. "I don't know about all that. Two horny people bumping into each other and deciding to go for it might not be written in the stars but its sure a fantastic twist of fate."

"Yeah, it is. And I will do my best to believe we will have another fantastic twist of fate, and sweaty, marvelous romp, when we meet again."

"Mmm, girl, I can't wait. Keep talking to me and tell me exactly what we're gonna do when we meet again."

"First I'll rip your clothes off you so fast that you'll be shocked I have that kind of strength. Your t-shirt will rip down the middle and go flying off your chocolate hard candy sweet body. And then your jeans and then your boxers and then I'll get on my knees and make your remember why you were crying out baby girl the last time we were together."

"I could never forget that. And I will never forget you."


	8. Chapter 8

****************************************************************************************************************************

********************************************************************************************************************************

Baby Girl

Morgan and Garcia

Chapter Eight

March 2002

Working undercover was nearly the hardest thing Derek Morgan ever had to get through in all his life. Only a few horrible, pivotal events in his childhood outranked the hell he went through when he was undercover for eighteen months.

Sometimes he thought he was losing his mind. Losing his morals. Losing himself in an fake persona. And he was just about sure he had lost almost all semblance of his old life. He didn't feel connected to his old friends anymore. Didn't feel invested in his spot on the bomb squad anymore either. And the woman he had started to date before all this went down...he hated to admit it but he would more than likely never see her pretty face again.

The same day the case broke Derek made it home to see his mother. After a teary greeting from her and a short chat he went to the safe, opened it, and got out the phone number for Penelope Garcia.

Even though it had been a year and a half, and she had probably long ago moved on, he still wanted to call her. He had dreamt of hearing her voice again and he needed to do it the first chance he got. She may only tell him she was hooked up with some other man- in love, living together, maybe even married- but whatever she said he would get to hear her voice and he needed that.

So he had made his call, back in December when he got done with the case, and instead of hearing Penelope coo out a greeting he had gotten a recorded message saying the number was no longer in service. His heart had sank.

He tried to look her up online but couldn't find an address or phone number in California for a Penelope Garcia around the same age. Admitting to himself that she had moved on with her life, and could even go by her husband's name now, Derek just pushed down his grief over what would never be and started to make new goals in his life.

In January he applied for the FBI and within two weeks he was at their training facility. His application got fast tracked because he made such a name for himself undercover and the accolades were still very fresh. A call by the Chief of Detective on the Chicago PD and Derek had his spot at the academy. Now he had graduated from the academy and was given his assignment: The Behavior Analyst Unit.

It was a prestigious spot. Like his Ma always said, Derek was blessed. So many times things fell into place for him and worked out better than he could ever hope. But sometimes they didn't.

And it was those painful times that truly shaped this man. The loss of his father, the loss of his innocence at the hands of a child molester, and the loss of Penelope- a woman who made him believe in love.

He had lost more than he wanted to think about. So he wouldn't think about it. He'd go into his new job with a good attitude and impress the hell out of them so he could keep advancing in his career. He was moving up and he didn't need to look back ever again.

It hurt too much to do so anyway. And Derek did not want to get caught in a trap of his thoughts always making his mind go to a dark place. He needed to smile, joke, laugh, play the field again, and work his ass off at his job.

He was not a loser and so he didn't hang his head. He kept the pain buried deep. But it was always there.

XXXXXXXXX

Penelope Garcia was the brightest and cheeriest member of the BAU. She always had a big smile for her co-workers and was willing to chat the hours away after work, especially if they were sad or lonely. She could talk for hours about any number of subjects and never tire.

But she was not an open book. She brushed off any and all questions about her past. Luckily, the profilers she worked with didn't push for more details about her life before she joined their merry band of crime fighters. They understood that some things were just too painful to get into.

When she was dropped into their lives last October she had just went through the worst month of her life, even more terrible then when her parents died. She had been arrested for hacking and put in jail. She could have been sent to prison for decades after that but the government wanted to use her skills instead of let them be wasted away behind bars.

One month of intensive FBI training and then she was working in the BAU. The team had embraced her like a family. Now she felt like she belonged here and she had people to rely on again.

Life was looking up these days. She had been through a lot of hard times but she would not let it keep her down. She'd plaster a smile on her face and forge forward into what would hopefully be a bright and shiny future.

That morning they were having their normal ten am briefing when Hotch walked in. "We're getting a new team mate today. Make him feel welcome, you guys. He's new to the bureau but I've heard good things about his time as a cop."

Penelope looked at JJ. "Flip you for him if he's cute," she joked.

Though she hadn't been on a date in forever she liked to lust after sexy guys. But she didn't think she was truly ready to open her heart to another man again.

"If he's cute you'll have to wrestle him away from me," JJ said "I haven't been on a decent date in months and months."

Elle said "That's because there are no decent single guys around here."

Reid cried "Hey!"

They all looked at him and "Awwed," him, then Penelope rushed to assure him he was cute too.

JJ teased him "I didn't know you were looking for a girlfriend, Spence. What happened to the girl in the mail room? What was her name? Amy?"

"Lets not go there again," Reid said with a small blush coming to his cheeks. "You know I never dated her."

JJ sing songed "That's not what I heard."

Hotch said "Lets focus. JJ, begin. Jason will bring in our new team member after giving him a brief tour of the building and run down of our unit. We can get started without them."

It was nearly ten minutes later when SSA Jason Gideon walked in. "Morning, everyone say hello to Special Supervisory Agent Derek Morgan, fresh out of the academy. Hotch, he can kick in doors for us from now on. My knees can't take it anymore."

Hotch stood up and extended his hand. "SSA Aaron Hotchner. Good to meet you."

But Derek did not shake his hand. He was staring at Penelope and she was staring at him. Her heart beat out of control. She could not believe he now had a job at the same place she did. Fate had brought him back to her! And after she had nearly given up all hope too.

Everything truly did happen for a reason.

"Baby girl?"

"Hello again, Derek," she said, warmly.

Hotch looked between them. "You two are previously acquainted?"

Derek broke his gaze away from Penelope and focused on Hotch. He stuck out his hand. "Hello, sir, good to be here. I look forward to being a valuable member of this team."

"Yes, we look forward to getting to know you and utilizing your expertise. You should know that the BAU is not like other units. This team practically eats, sleeps and breaths every breath with each other on some days so I hope you have no issues with having six other people constantly in your space. We work as a family here. It's the only way we can function effectively. The team must trust each other and not have any conflicts. So will you assure me that you and Garcia will be able to work harmoniously together, despite whatever past you share?"

"Yes, sir," Derek promised.

Penelope piped up. "Won't be an issue, boss man."

"Take a seat, SSA Morgan, and you can catch up. Let me introduce you to the rest of the team first though." Hotch made the rest of the introductions.

XXXXXXXXX

Derek found a seat to sit in and tried to pay attention to the briefing but his eyes and his mind kept going back to Penelope. He wanted to talk to Penelope after the briefing but Hotch had requested a meeting with him. He had to follow his new boss to his office and have a sit down.

Hotch didn't ask about Derek and Penelope though. He stuck to business, for which Derek was grateful.

After that Derek had to spend time in personnel. It was hours before he even sat down at his desk for the first time. He was across from Greenaway and caddy corner to Reid.

"Good to meet you both. So y'all are a tight bunch around here, huh?"

"Yep. Pretty much," Reid answered.

"How old are you kid? Fifteen? They let teenagers work here now?"

"I'm twenty one and I have three Ph. D and I'm working on my fourth."

"Well go on with your bad self! Wow! So you're some kind of brain then, huh?"

"A certified genius."

"Cool! With you around I wonder what they even need me for on this team." He looked at Elle. "Are you a genius too like this big brained kid? I don't wanna get a complex if I find out I'm the only one who's got an average IQ around this joint."

"No, Reid is our only genius. But Garcia is scary smart. Especially when it comes to her babies."

"Babies?"

"Her computers. She's our resident bad ass hacker. So, tell me the dirt cause I'm dying to know, did you two use to date?"

"A gentleman never tells. But you could fill me in on something, if you don't mind. How long has she worked here?"

"Six months about," Elle answered.

"Five months, twenty three days and," Reid looked at his watch "seven hours. I'm not sure of the minutes because when I met her is not when she first entered the building."

Derek gave him wide eyes. "You seem very specific about that time line. Are you tight with Penelope?"

"Not tight enough to call her Penelope yet," Reid said. "But, yeah, we are good friends."

"Is she seeing anybody?"

Elle chuckled. "You did use to date! I knew it! You two were giving each other 'I want your body looks'during the briefing."

Derek ignored Elle and focused on Reid. "Kid, hey, be up front with me. Man to man, does Penelope got a guy in her life right now?"

"I really couldn't say."

"Couldn't say or don't know?"

"Couldn't say," Reid answered.

"Hmmm. Where can I find her right about now if I was looking to catch up with her?"

"Your best bet would be her lair," Reid said. Then he gave Derek directions there. But Derek didn't go. He instead tried to get started on looking over case files he was supposed to do written profiles on.

At the end of the work day he finally ventured to Penelope's office, hoping she was still in and hadn't went home yet. He knocked on the door.

"Enter and be acknowledged, mere mortal."

Letting out a short breath he walked inside. Her back was to him. He quickly looked over her office, smiled a little at the way it was decorated, and then said "Hey there, baby girl. I have missed you something fierce."


	9. Chapter 9

************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Baby Girl

Morgan and Garcia

Chapter Nine

March 2002

All day long she had waited for this moment and now it had finally come. Derek was standing behind Penelope in her office.

His words washed over her and sent shivers through her "Hey there, baby girl. I have missed you something fierce."

She spun around and jumped out of her seat. "Derek," she said breathlessly. Then she dragged out the words. "It has been forever."

"Nah, but it sure felt like it some days. I'm sorry its been so long since we last saw each other. I was undercover for eighteen months. It lasted a lot longer than I anticipated."

"I know. Well I didn't know it was eighteen months. I knew it was fourteen though."

"How? Did you call my bosses?"

She tensed up. "Long, long story, sug. Too long to get into here. How about we get some drinks tonight? We have a lot of catching up to do."

He grinned. "Count me in, baby girl." He moved closer to her. "Can I have a hug? I could use to feel your beautiful arms around me again. Its been too long."

She easily went into his arms. For a little while she could close her eyes and pretend no time had gone by at all.

XXXXXXXXX

Derek and Penelope met at a nearby by restaurant, after she gave him directions there. He got there first and got them a table. When she joined him he stood up and pulled out her chair. She sat down and they stared at each other for a long moment.

He said "This is blowing my mind. I can't believe we work at the same place now. How is that for a coincidence?"

"My Mom always said that there are no coincidences. Just what is meant to be and what isn't."

His face softened. He reached for her hand and held it. "I missed you. I know I said that back at work but it bears repeating...I missed you really bad, baby girl, and it kills me to know that you might have thought I forgot about you. I get it if you did and you got mad at me. I respect that you have a life here now and it might not have a place for me in it. But I did miss you and that's something I will not lie about."

"I missed you uber much. Many times I wished you were with me."

He grinned. "Well here I am now. So tell me you don't got a man and we can pick up where we left off."

She took her hand back. "I don't have a man but the other part...is complicated. Lets order and then we can talk more, okay?"

They decided to have dinner. Over dinner they discussed his undercover work and she mentioned how she came to be part of the BAU.

"Arrested?" Derek asked, taken back. "As in handcuffed, fingerprinted and locked up?"

"The whole shebang. I sat in a jail for the worst weekend of my life before I was offered a plea deal and was whisked here for training. They set me up with a place to live. It's a duplex. They also provided money for a car and expenses. Actually they were quite generous to me. But I had to cut contact with everyone in my old life. That was really tough. My hacker friends were my family for so long. But the team is my family now. They really embraced me as one of their own."

"Glad to hear it. Knowing that, I already like them. Its just wild that you went through all that and got assigned to the same unit I'm in now. What are the odds?"

"I wouldn't say its just random. I think it's the universe at work."

He grinned and waggled his head at her. "So you can get some more Hot Stuff loving? Well I won't complain if that's the case."

She remained somber. "Derek, I want you to know I tried very hard to contact you. I called your bosses and they wouldn't tell me anything. I thought often of calling your mother but I just couldn't. She doesn't know me and I would feel like I was a cheap slut in her eyes-"

"Don't say that, baby girl! You were important to me." He lifted her hand and kissed it. "So very special to me."

"I finally could take no more and I hacked into the Chicago Police Department files and found out you were still under. I figured as much though because there was no activity on your credit cards for the whole time you were under. Anyway, not even two days later I got busted by the Feds."

"For trying to find out about me?"

"No for other more serious things I did to earn money and also because I was cocky and wanted to prove I could. I should have been smarter but sometimes I was feeling crazy back then, very overwhelmed and my emotions led me places I shouldn't have gone. I hacked something that set off alarm bells and got me busted."

"I'm sorry to hear that but I'm glad you now work for the good guys. We could use your skills, mama. I never did like the idea of us being on opposites sides of the law anyway."

"Well we aren't anymore. Now we're gonna be working together every day and I want, more than anything, for us to build a strong friendship between us built on mutual respect, understanding and admiration for one another. And also the knowledge that once upon a time I licked your chocolate God body from head to toe and I loved every second of it."

He chuckled. "That sounds real good to me. I got a lot to get used to when it comes to working for the FBI. I have to prove myself but I will. And I'm glad I got you around to have my back. Our time together was amazing and, even if that's all we ever have, it will always mean a whole lot to me."

"Me too. It will always be a precious memory. But we have to focus on rebuilding now. And what we have in the here and now can't be what we had back then. I don't know what it can be but it won't be that because we are different people now. If you had come and visited me that summer maybe we would have burned out fast or turned into something glorious. I'm not sure. But now it looks like we're gonna be working together for a while and that means we have time to make a new version of us...and we have a really good reason to work hard at that."

"For the sake of the team?"

"Yeah, handsome, the team will need us to pull together but I need that too. I could use you to have my back too. I lost all my hacker friends from when I was underground and the team is my family now. I need that more than I can even explain. Derek...my life has changed a lot since that summer. I had a... I ...I gave birth to a daughter."

His eyes widened and he sat forward. "You what now?"

"I have a daughter. She's utterly adorable and very smart. My life is about her now, more than myself. That's why I said it would be complicated to date. I'd so love to just go back to your place and get in bed right now but I can't. I have a child to consider and that makes me and you very messy. So its probably best to not even worry about me and you right now because we have so much bigger fish to fry."

"Penelope, you had a baby? For real?"

"Very uber much real. She's at my place right now with Cathy. She's her sitter. The Feds found her for me. She lives next door, in the duplex., so she's always available. Her days off are when we get days off. The Feds pay her salary. It's a good deal for me. I know this is a lot to take it. Maybe you should just sit with it for a minute. I'm gonna go to the ladies room."

She hurried away. Derek sat there stunned.

************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************


	10. Chapter 10

**Baby Girl **

**Morgan and Garcia**

**Chapter Ten**

**March 2002**

_You have to say it all_, Penelope berated herself. She knew she hadn't told Derek enough and she had to finish what she started.

Hiding in a bathroom at a restaurant wasn't the answer. So she washed her hands, fixed her make up, primped her hair and headed back to the table.

Derek looked much like she left him. Brow furrowed, slack jawed, mouth slightly open and lost in thought.

She slid into her seat. "So, yeah, I'm a Mommy now. I know that's big news to take it. A part of me is absolutely burning with desire for you right now but I know that wouldn't be smart to act on. I'm so sorry that I had to hit you with this like this but the team all know, of course, and it wouldn't be good for you to hear from anyone else but me."

"So you said you had a girl?"

"Yep."

"What's her name?"

"Jasmine."

"Hmmm. Got a picture?"

"Yes, in my wallet. She's a real cutie."

When she didn't reach for her purse he asked "Can I see it?"

"Sure. In a moment. First I want to say that I know you did not expect to hear this today-"

"She's mine, isn't she?"

A long pause and a whispered "Yes, Derek, she's yours." Penelope took out her wallet and showed him five different pictures that showed Jaz from birth to her current age.

Derek stared at them in silent awe. "How old is she now?"

"Eleven months. She was born April 26th, 2001." After a painful pause Penelope added "Derek, I don't expect anything from you. But I won't speak for her because what child would not want a father? I don't need you to like me again and want to be with me. What I need is a father for my daughter. Not money. Just for you to spend time with her. She needs you more than I ever did. And I'm so sorry...I swear on my life I am sorry...that I could not find a way to get a message to you when you were undercover but your bosses blew me off and when I got so desperate I hacked in to find if you were dead or alive I got arrested two days later. If I could have told you before she was born I would have. I had so much guilt that you missed the birth and so many hormones attacking me that I went a little nutty for a few months. Postpartum sucks! But getting arrested kind jolted me back to reality and then joining the BAU gave me a new family and people to help me cope. It was good to not be alone anymore. I love all those crime fighters for taking me in and making me one of their own. Reid is her god father. He's very good with her. They spend a lot of time together and I'm grateful he has stepped in like he has."

"So your friend Reid is playing Daddy to my daughter? Am I hearing you, right?"

"Please don't be mad at me! I did all I could to contact you! Besides this is not about you. Its about Jaz. And that's all. Just about her. Do you even want to be a father? I know this is a shock but it was a shock for me to realize I was pregnant and to go through it all alone. It was a shock when I got arrested and she was placed in foster care for a weekend. It was a shock when I had to move here and start over. I have been to hell and back again. I won't apologize for letting Reid help me. I've let our boss Hotch and his wife help me. I've let JJ help me. I'll take help wherever I can get it. I showed up here last year with a six month old and a culture shock to go from bad ass rebel hacker to FBI tech support. But I adjusted...I'm sorry to lay this all on you tonight but this is the reality of our situation and I need you to process this and get back to me when you know if you want to be a part of her life or not." Penelope grabbed her purse and ran out.

XXXXXXXX

Derek could barely wrap his mind around the fact he was a father. Penelope's words floated over him but it was hard to absorb them. He was absolutely stunned to know his daughter lived the first eleven months of her life without being held by him. Without him in anyway. His baby didn't know she had a Daddy, beyond Penelope possibly telling her so.

He had to fix that. This is not how he expected his dinner with Penelope to go tonight- he wanted to end up rolling around in bed together and whispering that he had missed her as he made love to her- but this was the reality he was stuck inside of now.

It was a tough and painful place to be. He felt like a deadbeat Dad and someone Penelope must have hated for many moments of the last nearly two years. Hated for taking that undercover assignment and leaving her alone. He should have had been by her side every minute- as a friend or a lover but either way he belonged next to her while she carried and raised their baby.

He had let her down up to this point. Let his ambition come first. But no more. He was damn jealous that Reid got to be the father Derek should have been and the friend to Penelope too. It was time for Derek to find out how he could fit into his baby girl and his daughter's life.

Derek raced out of the restaurant and found Penelope in the parking lot, hurrying to her car. "Hey! Wait up! Baby girl!"

She didn't stop so he had to run at full force and get in front of her, right before she made it to her car.

"Penelope, pump your brakes!"

"I need to get home to my daughter."

"Okay. I get that. And I get that I just let you down with my reaction but give me five minutes to take this in. I need to catch up. I didn't expect this. I thought about you so much when I was under but I didn't think I left you pregnant with our child."

"Do you want a DNA test? Is that what you're driving at?"

"Did I ever say anything like that, hard head? All I want to do is tell you thank you for doing all you had to do alone and thank you for being strong and brave and not hating me too much for leaving you in the lurch like that. And thank you for offering me a second chance at friendship earlier tonight. I want that very much for us. Our daughter should have parents that get along and don't have drama. You're right. All that matters is our child. Can I please see my girl tonight?"

Tearfully Penelope answered "Yes, you can come back to my place and see her right now, Derek."

He pulled Penelope into a hug. "Thank you so much for caring for her alone when I couldn't be there to help you. I will never leave you in that position again."

Penelope just clung to Derek and soaked in all the comfort she needed. He was thrilled to have her in his arms again.

XXXXXXXXX

Penelope got to her place before Derek. She went in and sent Cathy, the sitter, home. Twenty minutes later Derek showed up. He had stopped and bought a small stuffed animal- a giraffe- for Jasmine.

When he walked in he looked all around the house. "You've made a great home here, Penelope."

"Thank you. Jasmine is in her room. She's not asleep yet though." Penelope pointed at the lap top. It had a picture of a crib. Derek could see his child laying inside of it.

"Where's her room?"

"Follow me."

He was anxious to get there. It was all starting to sink in. He had a kid! He had a daughter! Sure he wanted to wait till he was older to become a father but life gave him this. He met Penelope and he wanted her more than he had ever wanted any woman. He pursued her and begged her to keep believing in him. And together their lust and love made a child.

Derek had wanted to wait to settle down but now that he knew he was a father he couldn't be more excited. The timing had been terrible, with the whole living in separate cities thing and his working undercover, but somehow God had found a way to bring Penelope back to Derek's life. He had lost hope he would see her again but now she was here and giving him a beautiful gift.

Before they went into the bedroom Derek touched Penelope's arm. "Thank you for having her."

"Remember that I didn't have any family before she came along. I would never have chosen to not have her. No matter what happens Jasmine will forever be family for me. Family that no one can ever take from me. I love our daughter with all my heart."

"You're very strong, baby girl. I'm so amazed by you."

"I'm amazed you could be undercover so long and come out of it unchanged. That takes real strength of character."

He sighed. "Girl, I'm changed. Maybe it don't show but it got to me. It didn't break me though."

"I'm happy to hear that. Still I'm here for you if you want to talk."

"Thank you. Now can I see her?"

"Go on in, Hot Stuff. Meet your daughter."

Derek walked into the nursery, which was done in a purple princess motif, and his breath hitched at the site of a little girl who had pulled herself up inside the crib. She had lots of golden brown curly hair, a light honey skin tone, and huge brown eyes.

Penelope said "She can't walk yet. I keep worrying I'll miss her first steps but hopefully my nanny cam will record it even if I can't be here to see them live."

Derek cooed at Jasmine. "Hey there, guess who I am? Derek Morgan...your daddy."

The baby just smiled, not having a clue that the man who gave her a giraffe was the man who would be around from now on and become the most important man in her life for many years to come.

Derek picked her up and she didn't cry. He was amazed by that. Holding her felt so good. Penelope came near and Derek wrapped an arm around her waist, so they were all cuddled together.

Later that night Penelope took out their daughter's birth certificate and Derek signed it. He was able to read the baby's full name: Jasmine Morgan Garcia.


	11. Chapter 11

**Baby Girl **

**Morgan and Garcia**

**Chapter Eleven**

**April 2002**

After signing the birth certificate Derek looked at Penelope. "There's just one thing that bothers me."

"Hmmm, what's that?"

"When I called your cell...it was disconnected. I thought we had a deal?"

"I didn't have much choice in losing that phone. The Feds said I had to cut all contact with my old life and that meant giving up that phone number too."

"I figured as much after you said you'd been arrested." He rubbed his chin

"I kept that number as long as I could. Every day I was hoping you'd call and say your case was over. The frustration I went through when every phone call never turned out to be you became maddening after a while."

"I'm sorry for that. I came to hate everything about that case. And knowing it cost me time with my first born...seeing her birth...I regret taking that assignment more than you'll ever know."

"Lets just put it into yesterday, Derek."

"There's one more thing. I know you said you didn't call my Mom because you didn't want to look like a one night stand of mine that was bothering her but...I just wish you would have left a new phone number with her. How did you expect me to find you?"

"I wanted to call her. I picked up the phone so many times. But I would imagine her thinking that I'm just another fling of yours and...I just couldn't do it. I couldn't stand the thought of your mother believing that about me. When she asked how long we knew each other and found out it was just a few days...I just felt like she would judge me and I couldn't handle that. I did plan to call her though or one of your sisters one day. I was just working up the guts to do it. I didn't think it was necessary until your case was over."

"And how were you to know when that was?"

"Every once in a while I'd check your credit cards to see if they were active again and I figured when they became active again then your case was over. Last time I checked was January."

"I was home but I was staying with my Ma. And two weeks into the month I went to the academy."

"I would have checked again, Derek. I did not just give up. It was just hard. I couldn't check everyday because the disappointment was too overwhelming. I had to focus on living, not on looking into the past for you."

"I just need to believe you didn't give up on me ever knowing our daughter, Penelope."

"I didn't. I promise you I would never have given up. Not for my sake. For Jaz's."

"You gave her a beautiful name."

"I'm glad you think so." Then she joked "You can name the next one."

He laughed and the tension was broken.

XXXXXX

A few weeks went by.

Derek started to get a handle on his new job. His life was a balancing act. He had to do well at work, adjust to being a profiler, get to know his team mates better, try to build a friendship with Penelope and also spend as much time with his daughter as possible.

The last part was the easiest. He loved to be around Jaz. Penelope even let him take her out alone twice already and he felt like a real Dad then. Just him and his little angel hitting the town together.

Penelope did her best to make things easier for him at work and with their daughter. She really did help him to adjust to the huge life changes going on. They didn't talk about their past anymore but they were flirty with each other and very gentle at all times. They treaded lightly as to not upset the delicate balance they had struck.

Each day he could feel his chance to make love to her slipping away though. Getting lost under the stress and pressure of real life. Amid the harsh reality that if they got together and it didn't work out their daughter would be hurt the most by it.

Every time Derek saw Penelope all the old feelings of lust flared up in him but now it was so much more complicated. They were closer friends and becoming more so everyday. They had a kid to consider. Derek had a job he had to excel at. Penelope had her close friendship with Reid- something Derek tried not to hate because that guy was pretty cool, nice to Derek so far, and excellent with Jasmine. How could he dislike the guy- practically a teenager- who stepped in and took care of Derek's family when he couldn't?

But it hurt to know Reid had all those days with them that Derek could never get back.

The days passed by and things started to fall into place. To settle. Derek just wasn't sure he liked the way they were settling down. Not if it meant he wasn't ever gonna kiss Penelope again.

XXXXXX

Penelope thought things were going pretty well with Derek being in Virginia.

At first it had seemed like a miracle that was almost too much to believe was real. The shock was starting to wear off little by little. Still there were days she had to pinch herself to make sure it all wasn't a dream. They were falling into a new rhythm and it was as good as she ever prayed it could be.

He loved his daughter. Was the cutest Daddy in the world. He got Jaz a shirt that said Daddy's Little Heartbreaker and he got a key chain with her picture on it. He also hung her baby shoes off his rearview mirror.

Penelope was touched to see that Derek still carried the key chain she gave him. That summer seemed like a decade ago now, instead of just two years back. She was so different now. A mom, working for The Man, having responsibilities, a whole new family that loved her surrounding her and giving her the support system she never had since her parents died. Her hacker friends had been great but they were a type that always came and went through her world. She couldn't truly count on most of them. But her BAU family made her feel like they would forever be there for her.

She told herself everyday that it did not matter if her and Derek hooked up ever again. They were starting a great friendship, the deepest one she had ever known, and they had fun flirting with each other. But they weren't carefree like that summer in Chicago and they couldn't have a fling again.

Since she wasn't sure she could handle more and it didn't feel like the right time to rock the boat she just tried to convince herself that she did not want him in that way anymore.

It worked all right for nearly a month.

And then she saw him standing in the break room at work flirting with some other woman. Or Tanya was flirting with him. Same difference. They were standing close to each other, chatting, laughing and their eyes were all lit up.

Penelope turned and left before they noticed her. She knew Tanya worked on another floor. She was just one of many in the building who wanted Derek. It didn't go unnoticed that such a hot man had joined the BAU. There were rumors flying about him and any number of women.

Penelope thought that's all they were though. Just rumors. He was so busy with work and seeing Jasmine that she didn't think he had much time for hooking up. But obviously if a guy wants sex bad enough he can find the time. And for Derek he didn't have to pursue a lover. They fell into his lap like apples falling off a tree.

_Well, good for him,_ she said to herself as she made her way back to her office. _I'm happy for him_.

Tears burned her eyes. How stupid. She had been dumb to think he couldn't look at another woman the way he looked at her.

She knew better now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Happy Birthday to you," the crowd gathered in Penelope's living room sang. "Happy birthday to you. Happy Birthday, dear Jasmine. Happy birthday to you."

It had come as a surprise to the team to learn Derek had fathered Jasmine's but once they learned it they respected the fact that Penelope, Derek and Jasmine were a family unit. And they didn't pry for details about the past. All except JJ and Elle. The guys kept mum on all the questions that swirled about how Penelope and Derek's paths had ever crossed.

The team gathered today to help celebrate Jasmine's first birthday. Also there was Cathy, Jaz's sitter, and her boyfriend and her teenage sister. Plus a few neighbors that Penelope had befriended.

The mood was festive and the party was going great. Reid was video recording the whole thing. Hotch and Haley mentioned they might try for a baby soon themselves.

The best moment was when Jasmine pulled herself up on the coffee table and then took a few steps toward Derek, who was sitting in a nearby chair.

Everyone oohed and awwed over her first steps. When Jasmine fell on her diaper clad rear and let out a wail Derek scooped her up. He turned and looked at Penelope. "Did you see that? She's walking now."

Penelope was too teary to answer. She was glad she had been there to see her daughter's first steps and she loved the image of Derek holding their little girl.

Even if Penelope and Derek's one chance to be a couple was lost due to him working undercover she wasn't going to spend her life sad over what she didn't have. She was going to spend it thankful for all she did.


	12. Chapter 12

****

Baby Girl

Morgan and Garcia

Chapter Twelve

July 2002

Penelope had a cook out for Fourth of July. One of the things she liked most about the day was all the pictures she got to take of Derek and Jasmine, and also of her and Derek. It reminded her that they should go in for a family portrait soon.

Now Penelope was able to start building her first photo album that included Derek in it. There were pictures from Jaz's birthday party, from Derek's birthday dinner at his new house, and also from this cook out today. Penelope treasured every photo because it showed life the way it should have been all along for her daughter. Having Derek right there holding her.

Late that night everyone but Derek and Reid had gone home. Reid was in Jasmine's room telling her some dry, boring facts about Independence Day. She laughed the sound of his voice though and giggled whole heartedly, as if it was really very interesting to hear about the Revolutionary War.

Penelope was cleaning up the kitchen, with Derek's help, when he said "Too bad we couldn't have made it up to Chicago for this holiday weekend."

"I know your Mom wants to meet Jaz. Just as soon as we get more than two days off in a row you can take her up there, promise."

"You won't be coming with?"

"If you want me to I could but I trust you to take her alone. Of course, you may get a frantic call from me freaking out and screaming to bring my baby back to me immediately. Just ignore that if it happens. The only time I've been away from her overnight is when I was arrested. But it has to happen sometime, right? She needs to start spending some nights with her Daddy."

"I'd love to have her at my place. Thank you, baby girl, for trusting me."

"Whoever knew a playboy who wasn't gonna settle down for a decade would turn into the ideal Mr. Mom?"

Derek laughed. "That's cruel, woman, to throw the stupid things I said in the past back in my face like that."

Penelope chuckled. "Be warned, sug, I have an elephant's memory." She looked him up and down. "When it comes to everything."

He grinned. "Good. Cause I don't want you forgetting a thing."

"Ohhhh, I never shall forget the most mind shattering orgasm of my life."

Just then Reid walked in. It was clear he had caught when she said because he looked completely uncomfortable. "Oh! Hey. I was just...I wanted to say good night."

Derek tore his eyes away from Penelope's lustful gaze and smiled at Reid. "Hey, kid, I'll walk you out. Thanks for coming by today."

"Sure."

Penelope said "Night, junior G man. Take care of that sunburn. You are adorable red but not that red."

"Night, Garcia."

A few minutes later Derek came back in the house. He went to Jasmine's room and got her settled down for bed, turning off everything but her night light, changing her diaper one more time and giving her the giraffe she always slept with now.

"Good night, angel. I love you very much. You are mine and your mother's pride and joy."

Jasmine babbled at him and grabbed his finger. Derek grinned at her. It was still hard to believe that one night of passion created this child. She made him feel hopeful again and like his life had roots now. He was more than just a profiler. He was a Daddy. There was no contest to which title meant more to him.

XXXXXXXXXXX

When Derek came out of his daughter's room that night Penelope was settled on the couch. She had on a pink sun dress but had kicked off her shoes. Her hair was cut shorter that it had been two years ago and there was no more pink streaks now. He still found her beautiful in every way though.

"So, girl, you need any more help cleaning up around here?"

"I think we got it all. Thanks for all your help today, Derek, and thank you for taking the time to show up. You know, next time, feel free to bring a date. Don't feel like you have to keep your love life on the down low from me. I'm a big girl. I won't rip her hair out...unless she's bitchy to Jaz and then its on."

He sighed wearily. "I don't think that will be an issue for a little while longer but thank you. One day I'll take you up on that offer, baby girl. Thanks for being so cool about it. Uh...the same goes for me...you feel free to bring your dates around. I won't interrogate them too hardcore. And I won't scare them off. Unless they are mean to our daughter and then its on. They won't know what hit em."

Penelope smiled at him. "I would expect nothing less, handsome."

Derek sat on the couch and let out a tired sigh. "Long day. I guess I should take off."

"You got a text when you were putting Jaz down. Sorry but I read it."

"Huh?" He snatched up his phone off the coffee table and read a very dirty text from a chick he met in a club. "Penelope, I'm sorry that you read that. This chick is just like this but I don't text her back the same kind of stuff."

Penelope shrugged. "And I thought you liked it dirty, baby."

In a silky smooth tone he told her "I do like it dirty but with the right baby only."

"She seems to think she's right for you."

"Yeah, well, she ain't even close."

"Maybe it's Tanya then? Is she close?" That was the woman Penelope caught Derek flirting with at work.

Derek gave her a look that asked how she knew about Tanya but then answered "No, she's not close either." He reached out and tucked some hair behind Penelope's ear. "You wanna know the truth, baby girl? No one has been close to me in two years now. You're my hot blonde and nobody lives up to the memory of you. I wouldn't blame you if you don't believe that or if it don't matter to you anymore...I get that a lot of time has gone by. But I'm still working my was past everything we got cheated out of. I'm not there yet. One day, I guess."

"I didn't know."

"I didn't want you to know."

"We're some pair, huh? We both got stuck in that weekend and wanted it to go on forever but it can't. Its over and its never coming back. We can never be in that weekend again, no matter how much we crave it. But still it was so magical that who wouldn't want to live there forever? So we stubbornly refuse to move on, even when our lives are totally different now. I'm doing the same thing, Derek. I go on dates but they never stay over...I want to be able to let someone else touch me but I haven't worked up the nerve yet. I guess I'm more of a scardey cat then I ever let on. Or else I'm just afraid to get knocked up again and this time it won't be a handsome prince charming who is my baby Daddy."

"Hey," he said tenderly as he scooted closer to her on the couch "this probably goes without saying but I hate the idea of any man but me touching you." He ran his knuckles over her cheek. "You're still in my blood, Penelope."

"Its not simple anymore."

"It never was. So what? All it comes down to is do you want me or not?"

"Its complicated now."

"Do you want me?"

"We have to think of Jaz."

"You hard headed woman, answer me!"

"Yeah, my handsome man, I want you uber much but I'm just concerned-"

Her words were muffled as his mouth crashed into hers and then words, concerns, the past, the future, the world and everything else was forgotten as they got lost in kissing and caressing each other.


	13. Chapter 13

**Baby Girl **

**Morgan and Garcia**

**Chapter Thirteen**

**July 2002**

Long minutes later their kisses died out but they still held each other as they sat on her couch. Derek brought Penelope tight against him and stroked her hair. "We can figure this out. I know we can. There's got to be a way to get over what we lost and get onto what we can still have."

"I don't know if its fair to risk it. Jaz has to be our number one priority."

"Hey, she is! She is. But you and me count too. And if things don't work out we can stay friends. Our kid doesn't have to suffer for us ending."

"But she will, Derek. She'll get used to having us all together and then it will fall apart around her. I don't think I can do that to our girl."

He moved back and took her chin in his hand. "I swear to you that I will never turn into some bastard you can't stand to be around just because we broke up. There won't be tension and drama. I'll get past myself for the sake of our daughter."

"If we weren't together anymore there would be tension between us. That's just how it works."

"Penelope, I can't tell you that we'll be together for the rest of our lives. All I can tell you is that I want to try for that. And I pray to God that's enough for you. Cause I'm not over you yet and I don't see a day in the future where I'm gonna be."

She nibbled her bottom lip. "I'm not over you either, Hot Stuff."

"Good. Then don't keep shutting the only door I wanna walk through. Let me in, baby girl. I need another chance from you. Another day. Remember back when we were taking it just one date at a time? I want that again. But this time I want the dates to pile up to be hundreds and then thousands. I wanna have so many I lose count. Instead of so few I can remember every second of each one because I think about them so much. I want to be living an adventure with you again instead of just thinking about when you used to like me enough to take a chance on me."

"It still amazes me to think about that first moment I saw you. My heart fluttered and I couldn't believe how easy it felt to be near you."

"And then you kept trying to run away but I wouldn't let you."

She smiled a little. "Don't know what I was thinking."

"That you're hard headed and you think you don't deserve to feel as good as we can make each other feel but, you know what, you deserve it all, princess. You're my hot blonde Goddess and I would make you feel like my treasure every time we had a date if only you'd let me. I get that you're scared. You've been a little scared since the day we met. One day I want all that fear to leave your heart, Penelope, but I know that day isn't today. But I'm here today. Your knight is back and he wants to fight the monsters and demons for you."

"That first day...you said you were a solider ready and willing to serve in my own personal army."

"And I meant it, mama. I meant every single word. I just didn't know how much more I'd mean it as the days went on."

Penelope grabbed Derek's face and started to give him hot, sensual kisses, sucking on his lips.

Jasmine crying interrupted them. Penelope went to go check on her. When she came back Derek had his keys in his hand. "Come give me some sugar, baby, cause I need to take off."

She went over and went easily into his arms. After they kissed she stroked his face. "I wanted to ask you if next week could we-"

"Yes. Anything you want, yes."

She laughed. "Keep that up and I'll change what I was gonna ask and go for something big. Like you spending all day here completely nude and me taking as many pictures as I want to add to my collection."

His face heated up. "Behave! I'm not that kind of man anymore."

"Bummer!"

He laughed. "What was it you wanted us to do together next week?"

"Go to the mall for a family portrait."

He kissed her nose. "Simple. Consider it done."

"Thank you," she cooed.

"I'll be calling you to ask for a date and I won't take no for an answer. So you better purse those pretty lips and give me a yes."

"Yes, Papi."

He grinned and pulled her close. "Mmmm, I don't wanna go," he said as he dipped his head and caught her mouth in another kiss. "You forever leave me wanting more."

"It will wear off," she joked "In about a hundred years."

"I bet it never wears off." His hands smoothed down her back and cupped her ass. "Now this," he smacked her ass "I love!" He grabbed her ass again. "All day long at work I just wanna grab a handful of this."

"Ohhh, you naughty boy!"

He wrapped her in his arms and tipped her backwards. "I'm not a boy anymore. I'm all man. All your man. Just like I was from the second we stood on that sidewalk together. You had me from jump."

"And you caught my fall. This time don't. Just let me fall."

He raised an eyebrow.

She said "Let me fall the rest of the way in love with you."

"Silly girl, I'd never let you fall without me going right along with you." He gave her a long kiss, pulling her upright halfway through it. "I really need to go. I don't think its smart for me to stay over. But I do wanna. Real bad."

"Ohhhh, I want you too, real bad, but I get it. No baby making tonight."

He laughed. "Please, tell me you're on the pill, woman."

"Sorry, Charlie, there was no reason for it."

"Penelope," he ground out her name and gave her a very heated look. "So you never got close to no other man in the last two years?"

"I gave it the old college try after I moved here but it didn't happen. None of them are noir knights or chocolate Gods of thunder."

"Hell no they ain't! And none of them get my baby girl." He pulled her close again and then whispered "Get on birth control, please. Just as long as its safe for your body cause I wanna be with you in the worst way but Jaz is enough of a handful for now. We ain't ready to add to this family. There is so much to figure out and so much to do together still."

"Okay, I will make an appointment soon but be warned that it takes a while to kick in before its effective."

He held her chin in his hand. "Hey, if you want to just use condoms instead then we can."

"We could use both."

"Hmmmm."

"Or not use condoms if you go to the doctor too and stay away from Tanya and dirty text girl."

Derek grinned. "I couldn't get interested in either of those two before I thought I had a chance with you. So I damn sure ain't interested now."

"Better not be," she said in a cute tone. "I won't share my sexy cocoa prince with any hoochie."

"You are my one and only princess." He took her hands and lay them on his heart. "You're still in here. And I don't want you to ever leave my heart. This is where you belong, Penelope."

She got teary. "Its happening. I can feel it. I'm falling."

"About damn time." Derek pulled her close and kissed her for a very long time, losing sense of time and place as he just loved up on his baby girl.


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you for reading this story! I appreciate you taking the time.**

**Baby Girl **

**Morgan and Garcia**

**Chapter Fourteen**

**July 2010**

Eight years after Derek moved to Virginia he was finally able to make it back to The Taste of Chicago for the first time since he met Penelope there. That day he had taken a train downtown after work.

Today he drove an SUV filled with his family, paid to park in a garage, and had to check and double check they had everything in Penelope's bag before they left the parking garage to head across the street to Grant Park. Kids required a lot of extra stuff and he didn't feel like coming back to the SUV cause they had forgotten anything.

His oldest daughter, Jasmine, was wearing big funky sunglasses that looked like hearts. She had a sunglass addiction and had fifty pairs of them, plus lots of fake jewelry. Derek always teased her about being a diva in training.

His son was four years old. He had on all Cubs baseball attire from his hat down to his socks. Derek's mom had bought him the outfit and given it to him just the other night. Josh could be a very rambunctious boy. Derek had already given him a lecture on the way here today and all the rules he needed to follow at the fest. Like always hold his mother's hand. But already Josh was acting a little hyper and prancing in excited circles.

Derek gave him a look that said to calm down. Then he hid his smirk as he opened up the back of the SUV and pulled out a stroller for their youngest daughter. Jenni was just thirteen months old. Penelope and Derek had decided two kids were enough for them. Their careers kept them busy. Their long time sitter, Cathy, got married and moved away. Since Josh was in pre-school and Jasmine in grade school Derek and Penelope didn't want to get another full time nanny. Instead Penelope cut her hours back at work. Now she left each day five thirty, and no later even if a case was going on. Their calls would go to the tech pool once Penelope had to leave for the day. The kids stayed in a daycare program from the time school ended till Penelope could pick them up.

That had been working good till she came up pregnant again. It was one of those situations where she got so stressed out because everyone in the house had the flu at the same time that she skipped a pill or two.

Deciding that this was their last pregnancy, probably, Penelope took a leave of absence from the BAU once Jenni was born. She wanted to cherish every little moment with her last baby. When Jenni is ready for pre-school then Penelope will go back to work. She hates not being the tech kitten Derek calls for information on unsubs but she's always on standby if the team really need her bad.

And being home is a nice change for their family. Sometimes life can be so stressful. Having a break from work and all the juggling was good for Penelope. She got into making jewelry and taking Jenni to all the museums in town, plus the zoo and other places that the family might only get to once a year.

Penelope was able to start a book club, finally take cooking lessons so she actually upped her game in the kitchen, and even fit in working out sometimes, to give her a stress relief and endorphin rush. Derek felt like he got a re-energized wife. It did take a few months after the birth for Penelope's hormones to even out and her to start pulling herself together though.

Those months were hard. But they got through it as a family.

This Christmas would be his eighth anniversary of marriage with his baby girl. It had been a wonderful eight years so far. Even though they had their hard times he loved having a family with Penelope.

And he loved bringing that family to the Taste of Chicago.

"Hot Stuff, don't forget the sunscreen."

"I have it, baby girl."

"Don't forget Jen's pacifer."

"Got it."

"Don't forget Marvin." The giraffe Derek bought Jasmine the day he learned he was a father for the first time. Now it belonged to Jenni. It was well worn, ragged and hard loved but a part of the family.

"I have Marvin. And, please God, don't let us lose him today."

Jennie wailed at the thought.

Derek startled. Penelope comforted the little girl. Derek and Penelope shared a look before he reached out, eyes never leaving hers, and grabbed Josh's shoulder, to keep him from running around. Then Derek gave his wife a quick kiss. "Ready, baby girl?"

She smiled at him. "Just be careful by the curbs." It was an inside joke. They met when she nearly busted her ankle falling off one ten years before.

"You can count on me, mama."

Jasmine started to go on and on about what she wanted to eat and do and see at the Fest. She was a little motor mouth like her mother. They all made their way out of the parking garage and onto the sidewalk- the same spot where Derek and Penelope met.

In the bright sunshine they smiled at each other, reflecting for a moment, before they had to focus back on their brood and get them safely across the street.

Derek was glad he had made it back to the Taste finally. And he was very thankful he was not a bachelor who was here remembering the hot blond that got away.

Instead he had that hot blond in his bed almost every night- unless he was working or she was sleeping with one of their sick kids. There was a time when Penelope could only offer Derek one day at a time.

Now she had promised him forever and he planned to collect on that promise. And love every minute of his forever with his baby girl.

THE END


End file.
